


Small Bump

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Mention of torture, Nurmengard castle, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Leta Lestrange has been held prisoner in Nurmengard castle, but she's pregnant. Her baby is taken from her, and she's locked away hoping for a rescue or to be reunited with her son.





	Small Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for babies being taken at birth, and babies who are small when they're born. Also some triggers for torture.

Being trapped inside Nurmengard was like Hell. Not only had Grindelwald taken away her wand, and her engagement ring but, even when Leta had found out that she was pregnant, the torture didn’t stop.

She had been starved, had the cruciartus curse used on her and a lot more. Leta had started to look skinnier than usual, but with a tiny baby bump. Although she knew that it was too small for its age. She just had top hope with everything that nothing would happen to her baby.

What was worse, they had convinced her that Theseus had been killed. That he wasn’t coming to save her and that she would be alone. Although it still didn’t cause Leta to give in and join Grindelwald’s cause.

She looked around at the dingy walls in the cell that she was being held in, sat on the mattress that she had to use as a bed. Leta sniffled and just looked over towards the cell doors, knowing that there was no way out. She had already tried to escape, and nothing had worked.

Not even her wandless magic had worked.

After months, she had finally gone into labour. The baby bump was still smaller than it should be, and the birth was painful. Especially without any kind of help for her. They had just forced her to go through it all, her screams echoing the walls.

After hours, Leta finally heard the cries of her baby. She tried to sit up so that she could see him, but she was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open.

“Let me hold him... Please,” Leta spoke with a slight crack in her voice as she tried to keep her eyes open so that she could see her baby. She knew that he was bound to be small, and she just wanted to have her baby.

Whoever it was in the room with her, didn’t listen to her pleas and had started to take the baby further away.

Leta tried to sit up a little more and frowned.

“Where are you taking him? Let me see him! Let me hold my baby!” She cried out and tried to get up, only to be held down by two other figures. “Get off of me, I need to see him!” She struggled against their grip, only to be put under a knock-out spell and drifted off into a state of unconsciousness.

When Leta woke up she felt numb. She was back in her cell, with a throbbing headache and she didn’t have her baby. She looked up at the ceiling and let her hands lay down on where her bump had been. Where her baby had been.

A tear rolled down Leta’s cheek as she tried to listen out and see if she could hear her baby. See if she could somehow still be connected to him, even with him being so far away from her. She would have done anything to hold him again and be able to give him the name that she had picked out for him. The name that she would have wanted to name any son that she had.

Baby names was something she had discussed with Theseus, and she had only just told him that she had been pregnant before what had happened in Paris. Now she didn’t have Theseus. She didn’t have her baby. Her baby who was the only thing in Leta’s life now. And he had been taken away from her.

“Toby,” Leta whispered and closed her eyes, picturing her son. “Tobias Theseus Scamander.” Her hand rubbed her belly gently and she let out a shaky sigh.

Theseus Scamander, who was very much alive had been searching for Grindelwald ever since the incident in Paris. Newt had been helping him, along with Tina and Yusuf. The three of them had investigated a few places before they had reached Nurmengard.

Dumbledore hadn’t broken the blood deal yet, so he hadn’t been too much help to the men but, he had told them about Grindelwald’s methods, and where he thought that the man might be. That’s what had led them to Nurmengard.

It was quiet when they entered the castle, and Newt bit his lip as he looked towards his brother, waiting for him to make the first move.

Theseus strode through the corridors, keeping his wand close by and stopped by a door. He had heard a baby cry and he was curious as to why there was a baby in the castle. He made a motion with his hand to tell Newt and Yusuf to keep quiet, as he listened in.

“Lestrange’s brat is crying again. I don’t see why we couldn’t have just gotten rid of the thing. What are we doing on babysitting duty?” A voice sounded, one that Newt recognised as being Abernathy.

Theseus’ jaw clenched when he had heard Leta’s surname. He had thought that she had died, but a tiny part of him had hoped that she had somehow survived. The only hatred he had for her being alive was that he knew she would have been tortured.

Both Scamander’s entered the room, using petrificus totalus on the two Grindelwald followers in the room, Abernathy falling to the floor along with the other man. Yusuf had gone on ahead, to see if he could take out more guards.

Theseus went straight to the crib, where a baby boy lay inside, crying with his face screwed up and his hands balled into fists. He was tiny, but Theseus could see the distinct features of himself and Leta. He knew that this must be his son.

The Auror reached inside, and lifted the boy into his arms, rocking him gently.

“Theseus?” Newt spoke and looked up to his brother.

“Leta’s alive Newt. She’s alive, and she’s had a baby...” Theseus spoke and looked down to the boy in his arms who had calmed a little now that he was being held by someone. Someone who had a calm voice and a warm aroma to him.

“We should find the dungeons...” Newt swallowed and looked towards the baby before heading out of the room.

Theseus followed closely, with the baby in his arms as they both went through the castle and found the dungeons at last.

The Auror looked towards his brother, hoping that there wouldn’t be any guards around. Luckily the corridors were empty and all that stood between Theseus and the dungeons was a door. He attempted to open it but was met with a lock.

Leta sat up in alert when she heard the door try to open. Nobody usually tried to open it. Normally they would use magic to open it and then that would be that. She had never heard the sound of the locked door trying to be opened.

“Who’s there?” She called out, standing and coming to the bars of the cell that she was locked in.

“Leta?” Theseus’ voice sounded from behind the door, and Leta could have sworn she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Wh- Theseus? Is that really you?” Leta called out. “Just... tell me something that only you would know about me. Something that’ll make me know that it’s you.”

Theseus stopped for a second, trying to think of what he could say to her. What would make her know that it was him on the other side of the door.

“The first date that we went on was to a little café, there was a stray cat outside who I gave half of my ham from my sandwich to,” Theseus spoke softly and hoped that would be enough. That Leta would know that it was him.

“Theseus....” Leta breathed out, knowing that it was him at the door. “Thee, they took our baby. They took him from me. I couldn’t fight back.” She let out a little sob, gaze falling to the floor as the door finally opened with a little help from alohamora.

“Now Leta... Nobody will ever take our baby,” Theseus walked into the dungeons, holding the baby boy in his arms as he came over to the cell and used the same spell to open the cell door.

Leta rushed over to him, immediately looking the baby over.

“Is he alright? What have they done to him?” She asked, hoping with everything that he was okay and that nothing had hurt him.

“He’s okay. Leta, he’s alright. Look at him,” Theseus assured her. “He’s a little on the small side but, he’s okay.”

Leta looked up towards Theseus, tears in her eyes matching the ones that had come to his.

“They told me you were dead...” She spoke, slightly tearful and watery as she reached her hand up to touch his cheek and know that he was there. That this wasn’t just a dream or a nightmare that she would have to wake up from.

“I’m here. I’m alive. Me and you, and our baby. Our son,” Theseus kissed her forehead.

Leta looked up at him and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips. She still had a few tears, letting them fall as she got lost in the kiss. 

“I’ll um- I can come back later?” Newt spoke, in the doorway sounded, breaking Leta out of her Theseus haze.

“Newt?” She whispered and started heading over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug which he returned. Leta had always been one of the only people that he had gladly hugged back. She was still his best friend.

“I’m glad that you’re okay,” Newt spoke and rubbed her back gently. He had noticed how skinny that she was, how the light that was once in her eyes had faded. He rubbed her back gently and looked over to Theseus again.

“We should find Yusuf and get out of here. Grindelwald can wait, we need to get Leta and our son to a hospital,” Theseus spoke.

“Toby.” Leta interjected. “His name’s Toby. Tobias, but Toby for short,” she told Theseus with a little smile as she looked to her son.

“Toby,” Theseus repeated and looked at the baby in his arms who was all settled and sleeping now. “Well, little Toby. We’re going to get you somewhere where you’re going to be safe and loved. No more bad people.”

Leta smiled at the sight of Theseus and looked over towards Newt again.

“I’ll find Yusuf, you two get out of here. I’ll meet you at St Mungos,” Newt gave them a little smile as Theseus came over to stand with Leta.

“Be careful,” Leta told Newt. “And stay safe.”

“Always am,” Newt smiled and headed out of the dungeons again.

Theseus took Leta’s arm and apparated all of them to St Mungos where he got Leta and Toby both in to be checked over.

Leta had been asked to stay overnight, so that they could measure all of her vital signs and try to get her some food. They also gave her some assistance with Toby, and let Theseus stay in one of the guest wards. He wasn’t planning on leaving her side anyway.

When Newt arrived, the first thing that he gave to Leta was the engagement ring that Grindelwald had taken from her. He had found it on one of the sides at Nurmengard and knew that he should bring it back to her.

He had also brought a cuddly Niffler for his nephew which Leta had found quite amusing.

She had her first peaceful nights sleep in the hospital, knowing that Theseus and Toby were both close by and that she would wake up to both of them, eased her into a peaceful and deep slumber that she had needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of based off of a Doctor Who episode, except I didn't want to be cruel and make Toby a fake baby. So, Theseus and Leta get to live with their son happily.
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think and I'll see you in my next fic


End file.
